The present invention relates to a CPU heat sink holding down device for fastening a heat sink to a CPU holder to hold down a CPU by a movable loop-like hanger and a fixed loop-like hanger.
Various computers are well known, and intensively used in every field to replace a variety of complicated jobs. In a computer system, the CPU is one of the most import part. During the operation of a computer system, the CPU will release heat. If heat cannot be quickly carried away, the operation of the CPU and the nearby electronic components will be affected, causing operation errors. Heat sinks are commonly used and mounted on the CPU holder to hold down the CPU. Regular heat sinks generally have fastening devices for fastening to the CPU holder. However, these fastening devices are specifically designed for specific CPU holders, i.e., they are not suitable for all CPU holders.